


La sorcière corneille

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Claremont Era, F/F, Folklore, Myths and Marvels, Real or not real, Subtext, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline : années 80. Illyana raconte une histoire à Kitty, avec une princesse nommée Katya, un héros nommé Piotr, une apprentie sorcière nommée Illyana, et la cruelle Baba Yaga. Mais derrière les histoires personnelles et les contes russes, certains détails ont des origines bien plus sombres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sorcière corneille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Baba Yaga appartient aux mythes russes et est dans le domaine public.
> 
> L'histoire se passe quelque part au milieu des années 80. Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le prompt "Cross-over mythologie russe/X-men - Baba yaga - Illyana - Kitty - Piotr - crush - une histoire effrayante à vous donner mal à la tête"
> 
> Le rating est T pour horreur "de contes de fées", incluant paroles abusives envers un enfant, avec possibles sous-entendus sexuels malsains, métamorphose forcée, cannibalisme, syndrome de Stockholm, possession démoniaque. 
> 
> "Voronouchka" veut dire "petite corneille"

« Camarade Staline et les Sept Bolcheviks ? Lenine contre les rusalkas ? » Illyana éclata de rire devant l'air effaré de Kitty. « Non, je plaisante. Nous avons des contes de fées, bien sûr, et mes parents m'en racontaient beaucoup. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la religion. C'est juste que... j'étais trop petite pour me rappeler les histoires. Il me reste juste un fouillis confus où Vassilissa la très Sage, Ilya Mourometz, les Domovois et Koschei l'immortel se battent en duel. Sur le poële. Beaucoup d'histoires se passaient sur un poële. Ils sont plus grands en Russie. Beaucoup plus grands. Sérieusement ! »

Kitty rit à son tour, et Illyana se pencha vers elle, affectant ostensiblement l'attitude d'une proposition scandaleuse. « Mais si tu veux, je pourrais reprendre les morceaux et inventer une histoire russe rien que pour toi... »

« Entre ça et les Sept Bolcheviks, mon coeur balance... non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Un conte russe, _camarade_ de chambre. »

Elle s'allongea confortablement sur le ventre, le menton sur les mains, observant Illyana qui, assise en tailleur, s'apprêtait à déclamer.

« Il était une fois un tsar et une tsarine qui avaient une fille unique ; et la petite tsarevna - cela veut dire la princesse - s'appelait Katya, parce que tu le vaux bien. Elle avait grandi avec la fille d'un couple de serviteurs, qui était née exactement le même jour qu'elle... »

« Laisse-moi deviner : elle s'appelle Illyana ? »

« Trop facile, tu ne gagnes pas de points. Mais cela permet d'amener le personnage que tout le monde attend, surtout toi, son grand frère. Qui, malheureusement pour toi, n'était pas encore grand, musclé et sexy parce qu'il avait environ onze ans, à ce moment de l'histoire, il faut suivre ! On l'appelait Pietya, et son rêve était de devenir un jour chevalier. Il s'entraînait dès qu'il avait fini de fendre le bois et de s'occuper des chevaux.

» Un soir, la tsarevna et sa demoiselle de compagnie dormaient dans la même chambre, comme d'habitude, quand Illyanouchka entendit un bruit qui ne ressemblait pas à une servante affairée.

» Qui va là ? demanda-t-elle, allumant une chandelle. Elle parlait à voix basse ; si elle avait tout imaginé, la tsarevna la raillerait sans merci.

» Elle ne vit personne, mais il n'y en avait pas moins quelque chose d'anormal.

» Je ne peux pas vous voir, mais je vois votre ombre, dit-elle. Je vois que vous êtes maigre, courbée, et que vos dents sont presque aussi longues que vos ongles.

» Petite maligne, dit l'ombre, qui devint une sorcière à part entière. Ses cheveux étaient gris, ses yeux injectés de sang, et Illyanouchka reconnut la sorcière Baba Yaga, dont on lui avait parlé dans sa jeunesse. C'était une vieille dame qui vivait dans une isba à pattes de poulet ! Qui se déplaçait dans un mortier, qu'elle mettait en branle avec un pilon, et dont elle effaçait les traces avec un balai ! Et tout cela aurait été très drôle et même sympathique si elle n'avait pas aussi dévoré les gens avec ses dents en fer.

» Que voulez-vous, demanda Illyanouchka, essayant de rester brave.

» Autrefois, tout le monde dans le royaume me vénérait, et il ne naissait pas un enfant royal sans qu'on me prie de lui donner ma bénédiction ; mais les parents de la petite tsarevna ne m'ont pas invitée à son baptême, et peut-être même ne se rappellent-ils pas mon existence. Ils paieront pour cela. Je la prendrai avec moi pour l'élever ; après tout, je ne veux que le meilleur.

» La demoiselle de compagnie regarda la petite tsarevna endormie, et décida qu'elle la protègerait de la terrifiante sorcière, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle sauta du lit, toujours la chandelle à la main, qui dessinait de grandes ombres sur les tentures, et s'approcha de Baba Yaga, en levant fièrement la tête.

» Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit de la tsarevna, dit-elle, mais je suis bien aussi intelligente qu'elle, et je connais mieux comment marche le monde, étant une serve qui vit à la cour des rois. Et je suis plus jolie qu'elle aussi. Regardez, j'ai des cheveux d'or ! »

« Je devrais protester, mais... » s'exclama Kitty, avant de rire à nouveau devant le mime outrageux de l'arrogance d'une petite fille.

« Pas d'interruption ! » s'exclama Illyana. « Sinon, la prochaine fois, je décris les varices de la sorcière pendant deux pages de plus ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui...

» Les cheveux de la tsarevna ne brillaient pas comme de l'or, mais ils flottaient autour de sa tête comme un nuage descendu du ciel. Mais cela, Baba Yaga n'avait pas à s'en apercevoir.

Kitty rougit, ouvrit la bouche, puis se plaqua une main dessus avant de murmurer « Je n'interromps plus. Mais tu n'avais pas à... »

« Et bien sûr, dans cette histoire, je fais _exactement_ ce que je veux. » remarqua Illyana, regardant ailleurs avec une innocence très mal imitée. « Aussi, Baba Yaga ne regarda pas la tsarevna plus avant, renonça même à sa vengeance, et posa sa main en souriant sur la tête de la demoiselle de compagnie. C'est entendu, dit-elle, tu viendras avec moi, si tu sautes seulement par la fenêtre, dans mon mortier !

» C'est ce que fit Illyana.

» Aussitôt, le monde autour d'elle se mit à filer, filer, si vite qu'il en était tout décoiffé, et la forêt autour d'elle passa comme un arbre seul, sauf qu'elle était loin de tout, et que l'isba aux pattes de poulet se retourna pour accueillir sa propriétaire.

» Mange et bois, dit la sorcière, et nous déciderons de notre arrangement ensuite.

» Mais à peine Illyanouchka eût-elle avalé une bouchée de pain, une gorgée d'eau, qu'elle sentit son corps rapetisser, ses bras se couvrir de plumes, et quand elle voulut crier, sa voix fut un croassement sombre.

» Voilà l'accord que je vais passer avec toi, dit la sorcière à la petite fille qui était maintenant devenue une sombre corneille. Pendant sept ans, sous cette forme, tu me serviras, et tu apprendras autant de magie que tu en es capable. Si au bout de sept ans exactement jour pour jour, tu me rappelles que tu n'es pas une corneille mais une petite fille, alors tu seras ta propre maîtresse et je te laisserai repartir dans le monde. Mais si tu le mentionnes, à moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre, ou même à voix haute dans le silence de ta chambre, trop tôt ou trop tard, même d'un jour, alors tu oublieras tout de ta vie passée, et tu seras à moi pour toujours. Je peux en parler ; toi jamais. »

Comme Kitty semblait absolument horrifiée par le tour des événements, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, d'un ton faussement inquiétant. « Et toi non pluuuuus, tu ne dois pas le mentionneeeer ou interroooooompre ! Sinon, qui sait ce qui peut se passeeer !

» Et alors, la corneille répondit : Compris ! Elle ne demanda rien de plus, car cela aurait déjà été parler de sa vie d'avant et se lier à Baba Yaga pour toujours.

» De même si, pendant ces sept ans, tu essaies de me tuer dans ma propre maison, continua la sorcière. Je suis une vieille femme, je ne mérite pas cela.

» Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi maintenant, dit Illyana, cachant sa peur, il y a là un livre que je pourrais lire. Et, en s'approchant du mur, elle nota la date du calendrier, pour la fixer dans sa tête, pendant sept ans. Alors elle pourrait être elle-même, alors elle pourrait se venger.

» Elle découvrit assez vite qu'un bec était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle l'imaginait pour tourner les pages. Plus de corneilles devraient apprendre à lire, le monde en serait meilleur. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

» Le lendemain matin, Katyoucha-tsarevna découvrit la disparition de son amie, et appela tout le château. Personne ne chercha pendant plus longtemps que Pietya et que la tsarevna elle-même ; personne ne pleura plus longtemps, pas même ses parents, quand on ne trouva aucun signe, aucun indice, aucune trace de pas, qui permette de savoir où elle était allée. Le balai de Baba Yaga avait tout effacé.

» Donnez-lui un cheval, exigea la tsarevna. Libérez Pietya de son service, pour qu'il puisse aller retrouver Illyana ! Et ses parents ne refusèrent pas, parce qu'ils l'adoraient, et qu'elle pouvait crier vraiment très fort quand elle était contrariée.

» Donnez un rouble à toute personne qui vous indiquera où on a vu des enfants disparaître, dit encore la tsarevna. Et ses parents soupirèrent très fort, mais se dirent qu'après tout, c'était sans doute faire oeuvre de charité que d'aller secourir les enfants perdus du royaume, même s'ils doutaient qu'on retrouve jamais celle que Katyoucha cherchait plus que tout.

» Et nul ne fut plus vaillant que Pietya, pour aller sauver les petits enfants. il combattit des brigands, de riches maîtres d'oeuvre qui forçaient les enfants à travailler dans leurs usines, et même un dragon pas trop gros. Mais à chaque fois, il restait triste sous les remerciements, car sa soeur n'était pas parmi les enfants qu'il avait sauvés, et personne ne l'avait jamais vue ni n'en avait entendu mot.

» Pendant ce temps, Illyanouchka regardait la sorcière mélanger ses poudres et ses potions, lisait les livres qu'elle lui laissait voir, et s'occupait de son ménage. Elle n'avait pas de mains, mais la plupart des objets de l'isba avaient été autrefois vivants ; et pour leur demander de faire leurs tâches habituelles, quelques formules simples suffisaient.

» Parfois, les pots de Baba Yaga, et ses couteaux, et ses tasses, ses chaises, et jusqu'aux pierres sur le seuil, se mettaient à crier _Ecoute, écoute !_ ou _Regarde, regarde !_ , ou même _Au secours, au secours !_

» Alors Baba Yaga soupirait et disait : on dirait qu'il va falloir à nouveau déménager, Voronouchka. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y ait de méchantes rumeurs sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

» Elle sortait de l'isba en boîtant, et revenait avec un objet de maison, un marteau, une potiche, un vase. Neuf fois sur dix, elle le rejetait par la fenêtre, mais de temps en temps, elle l'ajoutait à son ménage. Illyana regarda, une fois ; elle vit le visiteur qui sortait de la sombre forêt, s'approchait innocemment de la maison ; à peine avait-il répondu aux objets qui l'appelaient qu'il fit partie d'eux.

» Une fois, durant l'hiver, ce fut une bûche que Baba Yaga jeta immédiatement dans le feu. Une autre fois, ce fut un pot de confiture d'airelles tendres. Illyanouchka en mangea une cuillérée et fut au lit, avec une fièvre à la tuer à moitié, pendant toute une semaine. Après cela, elle retourna aux animaux morts. Baba Yaga mangea tout le reste de la confiture.

» Et la nuit même, l'isba courait plus vite que le vent sur ses pattes de poulet, à la recherche d'une clairière plus petite encore dans une forêt plus sombre encore.

» Et le soir, Baba Yaga s'installait dans son fauteuil confortable, et disait : causons un peu !

» Causons, puisqu'il le faut, répondait Illyanouchka.

» Qui es-tu, ma petite ?

» Je suis la corneille-tsarevna, répondait Illyanouchka, tremblant de laisser échapper un fragment de son identité réelle par inadvertance.

» Quand tu seras à moi, disait Baba Yaga, tu pourras tout aussi bien avoir la forme d'une petite fille. D'une très jolie jeune fille, même, quand nous en serons là.

» Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

» Mais ce ne sera qu'une apparence. Tu ne seras jamais humaine, de toute façon. Tu le sais au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

» Si j'étais humaine, je n'aurais probablement pas envie de dévorer vos entrailles, grand-mère, répondait Illyanouchka avec une révérence respectueuse comme font toujours les corneilles, même quand il n'y a personne.

» Le rire de Baba Yaga ressemblait au grincement d'une scie contre un tronc de métal. Il n'est qu'une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier, Voronouchka, disait-elle, que c'est toi qui as demandé à Baba Yaga de te prendre... »

Et le rire qu'Illyana imitait était effectivement terriblement noir et discordant, ses traits crispés. Un éclair de douleur sembla partir de ses yeux, traverser son visage.

« Ca va ? demanda Kitty.

\- J'ai... un peu mal à la tête. Rien de grave. » Elle reprit, racontant à nouveau « Six ans passèrent et un peu plus. Le conte est bientôt conté, mais l'affaire ne se fait pas si vite ! Illyana apprenait toujours de plus en plus de magie, et quand Baba Yaga lui disait à quel point elle était une petite corneille intelligente et douée, elle riait et se sentait toute chaude à l'intérieur. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Kitty, ne dis rien, cela fait six ans. Et elle la haïssait toujours, oui, oui, elle aimait aussi la force qui lui permettrait de la tuer un jour.

» Mais il y avait d'autres chose qu'elle apprenait en cachette, dans les livres. Un jour, elle arracha une de ses plumes, cracha dessus, et hop, cela fit une fausse corneille, qui pouvait marcher, et même répondre quand on lui posait des questions pas trop difficiles. Puis elle s'envola par la fenêtre et partit dans le monde.

» Elle espérait être libre - dans si peu de mois, tellement de jours -, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait voir Baba Yaga souffrir et mourir.

» Elle arriva à l'orée de la sombre forêt, et vit un paysan qui labourait. Salut à toi, moujik, dit-elle.

» Salut à toi, corneille. Que veux-tu ?

» Illyana chercha dans son coeur, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour demander de l'aide sans révéler son identité et tomber au pouvoir de Baba Yaga. Elle ne trouva pas dans son coeur les mots pour demander de l'aide tout court.

» Attention, attention ! croassa-t-elle seulement. Baba Yaga vit non loin de là, et elle viendra chercher tes enfants !

» Elle vit l'horreur ramper sur le visage du moujik, et c'était bien trop horriblement satisfaisant. Illyana aurait voulu voir la même sur le visage de ses parents.

» Mais si tu dois venir les rechercher, continua-t-elle, surtout n'écoute personne, ne réponds à aucune chose-qui-parle ! Et elle n'était pas dans la maison de Baba Yaga, donc elle pouvait chercher à la tuer, tant qu'elle le voulait.

» Elle continua à voleter à la lisière de la forêt, et tint le même discours à un chasseur et à un tanneur ; puis elle retourna à l'isba à pattes de poulet avant, espérait-elle, que Baba Yaga puisse se rendre compte de son absence.

» Et le soir, Baba Yaga s'installa dans son fauteuil confortable, et dit : causons un peu !

» Causons, puisqu'il le faut, répondait Illyana.

» Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir trouvée dans cet oeuf, dit aimablement Baba Yaga, et Illyana ne pouvait pas répondre non, non ! Très bientôt, je te donnerai forme humaine. Tu feras une très jolie jeune fille. Je te donnerai des cheveux d'or. Cela fera un peu mal, mais qu'est-ce qui ne fait pas mal, en ce monde ?

» Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, répondit Illyana.

» Ne t'inquiète pas, Voronouchka, tu es ma toute préférée. Tu es si intelligente et cruelle. Nous resterons ensemble pour toujours, tu n'iras jamais dans le four.

» Je peux être plus cruelle que ça, répondit Illyana. Et elle était heureuse de repenser à ce qu'elle venait de faire, pour pouvoir se rappeler qui elle était, cette connaissance secrète qui l'étouffait.

» La sorcière conclut : Il n'est qu'une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier, Voronouchka - que c'est toi qui as demandé à Baba Yaga de te prendre...

\- Illyana, protesta Kitty, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien ! Tu as toujours mal à la tête, je parie. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer. On peut aller dormir, et tu finiras demain, ou pas du tout !

\- Ah non ! rétorqua Illyana, semblant presque furieuse. J'ai commencé, je finis ! Et si je m'arrêtais maintenant, ce serait trop triste ! Puis elle sourit. Désolée, Kitty. Je ne voulais pas être méchante. C'est une bonne histoire ?

\- Bien sûr ! » Oui, pensait Kitty, oui, mais j'ai peur que cela te fasse du mal, trop proche de... certaines choses. « Elle se finit bien, donc ?

\- Cela, nous le saurons quand elle sera terminée ! » lança Illyana, et son rire retentit léger à nouveau, comme si la migraine avait commencé à se dissoudre déjà.

« Le laboureur, le chasseur, et le tanneur n'avaient pas la moindre envie de s'aventurer dans la sombre forêt pour aller combattre une Baba Yaga qui n'avait même pas encore enlevé leurs enfants. Mais ils se rappelèrent, chacun séparément, que le tsar offrait un rouble pour chaque nouvelle sur les enfants enlevés. Aussi, ils se mirent en route presque en même temps, et arrivèrent trois jours successifs.

» Le tsar les écouta, leur donna un rouble à chacun ; et déjà, Pietya, qui avait bien grandi et qu'on appelait Piotr maintenant, se préparait à prendre la route, sur son cheval fringant !

» Je veux partir avec lui, je suis grande maintenant, s'exclama Katya-tsarevna, qui avait quatorze ans maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de retrouver la chère amie de son enfance. Mais aussi, au fil des années, elle en était venue à apprécier le fait de sauver les enfants et de botter les fesses des méchants pour le pur plaisir de la chose. Aussi, à force de passer du temps avec lui, elle avait fini par avoir des sentiments tendres pour Piotr, même si elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

» Elle attendait le bon moment - par exemple, celui où elle sauverait sa vie contre les attaques d'une sorcière.

» Mais le tsar, dont elle était la seule héritière, le lui interdit formellement ! Aussi, elle dut assister au départ de Piotr en agitant romantiquement son mouchoir pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

» Mais bien sûr, dès la nuit, elle tressa une corde avec ses draps et descendit par la fenêtre, en laissant derrière elle juste un message qui disait : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis avec Piotr, même s'il ne le sait pas, alors tout ira bien.

» Et elle commença à suivre sa trace, sur son petit cheval noir, Lockheed. Ce n'était pas très difficile, entre les traces de son chemin sur l'herbe, les villageois respectueux, les vieilles femmes reconnaissantes, et les jeunes filles qui en parlaient en rougissant très fort - les écouter était certainement la partie la plus désagréable pour Katya.

» Piotr poursuivait son chemin sur son cheval bai. Chemina-t-il longtemps ou non, était-ce près, était-ce loin... il arriva à la frontière de la forêt où vivait Baba Yaga en ce moment. Il retrouva le laboureur, le chasseur et le tanneur, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait dans quelle direction aller.

» Aussi, il commença à suivre des pistes au hasard.

» Salut à toi, chevalier, lui dit une corneille perchée sur un arbre.

» Salut à toi, corneille.

» Que viens-tu faire dans la sombre forêt ?

» Je viens savoir si la sorcière Baba Yaga vit ici, et si elle enlève réellement des enfants ; si oui, les délivrer.

» Tu ne devrais pas dire cela à tout le monde, dit la corneille avec un croassement qui était comme un ricanement. Elle a ici des amis et des ennemis.

» Et toi, lequel es-tu ?

» Une de ses ennemies, répondit la corneille, après avoir hésité un tout petit peu. Si tu veux la tuer, je t'aiderai.

» Enlève-t-elle vraiment des enfants ?

» Cela lui arrive, répondit la corneille. Des adultes, aussi. Est-ce que cela compte ?

» Oh, comme le coeur d'Illyana saignait de ne pas pouvoir dire à son frère qui elle était ! Mais cela revenait à s'offrir à Baba Yaga, aussi elle ferma son bec noir. Elle voulait que des gens viennent, bien sûr, elle voulait pouvoir conseiller celui qui tuerait la Baba Yaga. Mais elle aurait aussi voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, pour lequel son coeur n'aurait pas tremblé, qu'elle puisse utiliser et remplacer s'il échouait.

» Ecoute avec beaucoup d'attention ce que je vais te dire, reprit-elle avec passion, car tout est très important, chaque mot compte. Baba Yaga vit dans une isba montée sur des pattes de poulet, au coeur de la sombre forêt. Je peux te dire comment y aller, mais ce n'est pas le plus difficile ! Quand tu t'approcheras de chez elle, les pots, et les couteaux, et les tasses, et les chaises, et jusqu'aux pierres sur le seuil, se mettront à crier, à appeler à l'aide. Endurcis ton coeur, ne leur réponds pas, ne les écoute même pas ! Car si tu réagis à leurs appels, tu deviendras comme eux, une chose-qui-parle. Tu ne pourras les sauver que si tu les ignores. Demande à l'isba de Baba Yaga de se tourner, dos à la forêt, face à toi. Tu pourras alors entrer. Mais Baba Yaga saura, et elle sera furieuse. Elle voudra te jeter tout vivant dans son four. Tu tireras ton épée de la main droite, mais elle ne la blessera pas. Alors, pendant qu'elle se moquera de toi, de la main gauche, écrase-lui cet oeuf sur le front. C'est moi qui l'ai pondu, il contient toute la haine que j'ai pour elle. Ce sera certainement assez pour la tuer. Et alors, tous les humains - adultes et enfants - qu'elle a transformés reprendront leur forme d'origine.

» Merci à toi, répondit Piotr. Je ne t'oublierai pas. Ma petite soeur a disparu autrefois. Je ne sais pas si je la retrouverai un jour, mais j'aiderai tous ceux que je pourrai en chemin.

» Il prit l'oeuf, et s'avança dans la direction qu'Illyana lui avait donné. Elle revint le plus vite possible à l'isba aux pattes de poulet, au cas où Baba Yaga aurait remarqué que la plume-animée répondait toujours la même chose aux mêmes questions. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, parce que les personnages de contes font toujours ça.

» Piotr finit par arriver dans une petite clairière. On y trouvait une petite cabane, qui n'avait pas de porte, juste une petite fenêtre. Ou plutôt, comme Illyana lui avait dit, la porte était du côté de la forêt.

» Il laissa là son cheval, marcha à travers la clairière et entendit de nombreuses voix, des voix d'hommes et de femmes, des voix graves et des voix aiguës, des voix lentes et des voix rapides. Elles criaient _Ecoute, écoute !_ ou _Regarde, regarde !_ , ou même _Au secours, au secours !_

» Piotr serra les dents et avança fermement, la main droite sur le pommeau de son épée, la main gauche serrée sur l'oeuf dans sa poche.

» Une voix plus aiguë que les autres, celle d'une petite fille, cria _Cela fait mal, tellement mal._

» Piotr n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se tourna en direction de l'appel, et aussitôt, il fut lui-même transformé en une hache pour fendre le bois.

» Baba Yaga sortit de l'isba en boîtant, et revint avec la hache. Nous pouvons garder celle-là, dit-elle. On dirait qu'il va falloir à nouveau déménager, Voronouchka.

» Mais Illyana pleurait silencieusement son frère, et elle pleurait aussi sa haine tombée dans l'herbe et brisée.

» Que se passe-t-il, demanda Baba Yaga. Tu le connaissais ?

» Je l'avais croisé dans la forêt récemment, répondit Illyana.

» Oh, répondit Baba Yaga avec un sourire cruel. C'est bien dommage pour lui.

» Et Illyana commença à se forger une nouvelle haine toute neuve, toute petite, au fond d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas assez, pas assez pour l'instant, et ce soir-là, quand Baba Yaga lui murmura _je prendrai ton corps, ton joli corps d'humaine, tu es trop précieuse pour être mangée_ , elle sourit au compliment, se percha sur son épaule et lui laissa caresser ses plumes noires. Ce soir, elle se rappela bien que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Baba Yaga de la prendre. »

Kitty observa le visage d'Illyana avec anxiété. Une légère moue - la migraine, ou une réaction devant la partie sombre du récit ? -, une expression de stoïcisme, pas plus gaie que tout à l'heure, mais bien plus calme.

« Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle. Tu savais que cela allait se passer comme cela ? »

Illyana remua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Quand on invente une histoire, elle se déroule toute seule. Les personnages prennent vie, et toi tu ne fais que raconter. Tu sais comment cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai inventé des contes aussi, acquiesça Kitty.

\- Et maintenant, laisse-moi finir », poursuivit Illyana d'une voix neutre. Puis elle eut soudain l'air presque désespéré. « Cela doit bien finir. Cela peut bien finir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a encore Katya ! déclara Kitty.

Illyana sourit, cette fois. « Oui, il y a encore Katya-tsarevna.

» Avant que Baba Yaga ne demande à l'isba à pattes de poulet de quitter cette partie de la forêt pour toujours, Illyana s'envola une dernière fois et rencontra Katya-tsarevna qui arrivait derrière Piotr, sur son petit cheval noir, juste un jour derrière.

» Illyana la reconnut tout de suite, comme elle avait reconnu son frère.

» Salut à toi, tsarevna, dit-elle.

» Salut à toi, corneille ! Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis censée être déguisée !

» Illyana ne pouvait pas tout dire sans se donner à Baba Yaga, et elle savait encore qu'elle ne voulait pas cela, même si sa haine était brisée.

» Je suis une sorcière, répondit-elle juste, et ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

» Oh, répondit la tsarevna, un peu méfiante. Es-tu Baba Yaga, ou une de ses servantes ?

» Je suis une de ses servantes, répondit la corneille. Mais je suis aussi une de ses ennemies... je crois. C'est certainement ce que j'ai dit au dernier homme qui est passé par là, un noble chevalier monté sur une jument baie.

» C'est lui, c'est Piotr, s'exclama Katya-tsarevna. Nous voyageons ensemble, même s'il ne le sait pas. Sais-tu où il est ?

» Il a tenté de vaincre Baba Yaga pour délivrer tous les humains dont elle a fait ses ustensiles de cuisine et de ménage. Mais il a échoué, et s'est fait transformer lui aussi en hache pour couper le bois.

» Oh, dis-moi, gentille corneille, dis-moi comment je peux le sauver, dis-moi comment je peux délivrer tous ces gens !

» Ce sera difficile, bien plus que pour ton chevalier, et déjà il n'a pas réussi ! Es-tu sûre que tu veux le faire ?

» Bien sûr, affirma Katya-tsarevna. Je veux le sauver ! S'il te plait, dis-moi !

» Et moi, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, pensa Illyana. Mais elle ne voulut pas dire non, et commença à expliquer.

» Ecoute avec beaucoup d'attention ce que je vais te dire, reprit-elle avec passion, car tout est très important, chaque mot compte. Baba Yaga vit dans une isba montée sur des pattes de poulet, au coeur de la sombre forêt. En premier, dès ce soir, elle s'éloignera en courant, si loin, si vite, que l'oeil humain ne pourra pas la suivre ! Mais j'y serai, et je lancerai des disques de lumière noire par la fenêtre. Ce sera long et périlleux, mais si tu les suis, tu arriveras jusqu'à la demeure de Baba Yaga.

» Je le ferai, dit la tsarevna, avec mon petit cheval, même si la forêt sera plus sombre parce que tu seras avec la méchante sorcière et pas avec moi.

» Quand il n'y aura plus de cercles, surtout ne continue pas jusqu'à l'isba et attends-moi-là ! Je te donnerai un oeuf que je pondrai, il contiendra la haine que j'ai pour Baba Yaga pour ce qu'elle a fait à ton chevalier. Ce sera peut-être assez pour la tuer. Et si tu y parviens, tous les humains - adultes et enfants - qu'elle a transformés reprendront leur forme d'origine.

» Comment peux-tu le savoir, demanda la tsarevna. Est-ce déjà arrivé ?

» J'ai beaucoup lu, répondit la corneille. Je suis une sorcière, tu te rappelles ? En tout cas, quand tu t'approcheras de chez Baba Yaga, les pots, et les couteaux, et les tasses, et les chaises, et jusqu'aux pierres sur le seuil, se mettront à crier, à appeler à l'aide. Endurcis ton coeur, ne leur réponds pas, ne les écoute même pas ! Car si tu réagis à leurs appels, tu deviendras comme eux, une chose-qui-parle. Tu ne pourras les sauver que si tu les ignores. Demande à l'isba de Baba Yaga de se tourner, dos à la forêt, face à toi. Tu pourras alors entrer. Mais Baba Yaga saura, et elle sera furieuse. Elle voudra te jeter toute vivante dans son four. De la main droite, tu saisiras la hache qui sert à fendre le bois, mais elle ne la blessera pas. Alors, pendant qu'elle se moquera de toi, de la main gauche, tu lui écraseras mon oeuf sur le front. Et je dois partir maintenant.

» Merci à toi, gentille corneille. Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté des nuits.

» Katya mena son cheval dans la direction indiquée par la corneille, et aperçut la jument baie de Piotr.

» Viens avec moi, dit-elle. Il aura besoin de toi quand nous rentrerons.

» Mais elle ne trouva pas l'isba. Elle pensait s'être perdue, quand elle aperçut au loin le disque de lumière noire. Elle poussa son cheval noir, et galopa dans sa direction.

» Pendant de nombreux jours, elle courut ainsi, se nourrissant des provisions qu'elle avait emmenées, des fruits de la forêt et de miel sauvage, buvant l'eau des rivères. Enfin, elle arriva à un point où elle chercha désespérément le dernier disque de lumière noire.

» Je ne suis pas allée jusque-là pour rien, cria-t-elle, frustrée.

» Mais à ce moment, la corneille arriva, et se posa sur un arbre. Je vois que tu as fait la plus longue partie du chemin, dit-elle. Mais la plus difficile est encore à venir. Voilà l'oeuf que j'ai pondu, avec ma haine toute neuve. Dors, et demain, fais ce que tu auras à faire. Et peut-être que je pourrai t'aider encore plus alors ; ou peut-être pas.

» La vérité est qu'Illyana avait compté les jours, et le lendemain était le jour où elle pourrait dire à Baba Yaga qu'elle se rappelait qui elle était. Alors elle serait sa propre maîtresse, elle pourrait reprendre forme humaine et utiliser sa magie contre Baba Yaga dans sa propre maison, pour aider son frère et Katya-tsarevna, peut-être.

» Qui es-tu, vraiment, gentille corneille sorcière, demanda Katya-tsarevna.

» Il est des questions qu'il ne fait pas bon poser, répondit Illyana.

» Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

» Je ne te le dirai pas, et tu peux avoir confiance, ou pas.

» Mais au fond d'elle même, Illyana pensait : Parce que même si je ne peux pas le dire, je n'oublie pas qui je suis.

» Le lendemain, la princesse se leva, laissa là son cheval et celui de Piotr, pour gagner la clairière que la corneille lui avait indiquée. On y trouvait une petite cabane, qui n'avait pas de porte, juste une petite fenêtre. Ou plutôt, la porte était du côté de la forêt.

» Elle marcha à travers la clairière alors que s'élevaient de nombreuses voix, des voix d'hommes et de femmes, des voix graves et des voix aiguës, des voix lentes et des voix rapides. Elles criaient _Ecoute, écoute !_ ou _Regarde, regarde !_ , ou même _Au secours, au secours !_

» Mais la tsarevna, quand elle avait pris dans la forêt du miel sauvage dans une ruche, en avait aussi pris la cire, qu'elle s'était mise dans les oreilles, et elle n'entendait rien des cris désespérés qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle avançait fermement, la main gauche serrée sur l'oeuf dans sa poche, et ne sut même pas quand une voix plus aiguë que les autres, celle d'une petite fille, cria _Cela fait mal, tellement mal._

» Petite isba, petite isba, ordonna-t-elle, tiens-toi donc dos à la forêt, face à moi ! Et l'isba se retourna face à elle.

» A l'intérieur de l'isba, Baba Yaga avait bien entendu Katya-tsarevna s'approcher, et elle jubilait. Pas seulement parce qu'elle aurait bientôt un nouvel ustensile de ménage, oh non ! Mais parce que c'était le jour où le piège de sept ans qu'elle avait tendu à Illyana allait se refermer.

» La première et la dernière fois qu'Illyana avait mangé de la confiture qui contenait la chair et l'âme d'un homme de Russie, elle avait été malade, très malade. Alors à chaque heure elle avait avancé la grande horloge de dix minutes. Elle avait arraché une page de trop du calendrier. Et pendant toutes ces années, elle avait laissé Illyana vivre dans l'idée qu'ils étaient un jour plus tôt que la réalité. Elle avait si hâte d'être libre.

» Oui, tout était bien, pensait Baba Yaga. Et peut-être même que sa Voronouchka voudrait retrouver sa liberté plus encore, pour protéger cette petite fille innocente qui se tenait dehors, aussi son plan de réaliserait de façon encore plus rapide, plus sûre. Elle lui appartiendrait, avec son si joli corps de jeune fille. »

Illyana éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait au grincement d'une scie contre un tronc de métal, imitant parfaitement celui de Baba Yaga, tandis que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang. Son visage, pourtant, semblait terrifié par ce qu'elle était en train de raconter, par la fin de son propre conte.

Cela n'allait pas. Cela n'allait pas du tout.

« Ne raconte pas la suite, s'exclama Kitty. Tu te fais du mal ! Arrête !

\- Il le faut ! Je dois finir l'histoire ! rugit Illyana. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

\- Non, tu n'es pas obligée ! » Kitty sauta sur le lit d'Illyana, plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Son amie la mordit férocement, et Kitty faillit, par réflexe, devenir immatérielle pour éviter la douleur, comme elle avait l'habitude ; mais si elle le faisait, son baillon improvisé ne servirait plus à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Kitty passa son autre bras autour des épaules d'Illyana - qui eut un frisson et se tint un instant très, très raide. Puis elle posa sa joue contre la sienne, et parla tout doucement à son oreille. « C'est moi qui finis le conte. »

Illyana se débattait encore un peu, mais plus mollement, serrée contre le corps de Kitty, et cette dernière profita hâtivement de ce répit.

« La veille au soir, quand la princesse Katya et la corneille Illyana avaient discuté, Katya avait eu un grand soupir et avait dit : Je pense toujours à ma demoiselle de compagnie, qui a disparu quand j'avais sept ans. Et dans deux jours, cela fera exactement sept ans qu'elle a disparu.

» Illyana avait frissonné sur sa branche. Dans deux jours, avait-elle demandé, pas demain, comment le sais-tu ?

» Je suis sûre, répondit la princesse Katya. Nous avions de grands calendriers au palais du tsar mon père, et depuis, je ne me suis pas réveillée un matin sans compter les jours !

» Et Illyana pouvait avoir confiance, ou pas. Mais elle décida de croire aux souvenirs de son amie ; et aussi aux calendriers du palais du tsar, qui n'indiquent pas les révolutions, mais sont toujours moins fourbes que ceux d'une méchante sorcière.

» Quand Kitty entra dans l'isba, elle se saisit de la hache à bois, et attaqua la sorcière de la main droite ! Mais Baba Yaga dit un mot magique, et la hache ne la blessa pas. Alors, de la main gauche, Kitty sortit de sa main l'oeuf, et voulut le fracasser sur le front de Baba Yaga. Mais celle-ci le bloqua, et l'oeuf s'étala sur sa main.

» Tu sais, dit-elle, méprisante, en essuyant le jaune sur son tablier, c'est un oeuf bien pauvre que tu as, il ne m'aurait même pas tuée.

» Kitty recula, semblant terrifiée. Mais au dernier moment, de la main droite, elle sortit de sa poche l'autre oeuf, celui qu'Illyana avait pondu quand elle avait appris à quel point Baba Yaga s'était jouée d'elle, à quel point elle comptait tricher depuis le début.

» Elle le lança, et il frappa Baba Yaga en plein front. Elle s'effondra à terre, en hurlant, et commença à se décomposer. Au bout de quelques instants, il n'en restait plus que de la poussière. »

Illyana avait cessé de se débattre, mais Kitty gardait quand même la main fermement pressée contre sa bouche, pour être sûre.

« Alors les pots de Baba Yaga, et ses couteaux, et ses tasses, ses chaises, et jusqu'aux pierres sur le seuil, reprirent forme humaine, et tous voulurent remercier Katya-tsarevna pour les avoir délivrés. Mais Piotr aussi avait cessé d'être une hache à bois, et elle s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras.

» Quand elle eut finit de faire les arrangements pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer chez lui, elle entra dans l'isba presque vide. La corneille était perchée sur la table. Cela devait être une vraie table. Les livres étaient toujours là aussi. Personne ne se transforme en livre de magie. Sauf peut-être les grands magiciens, et ils ne se font pas avoir comme ça !

» Vas-tu prendre la suite de Baba Yaga, demanda-t-elle.

» Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Illyana. Attendez jusqu'à demain.

» La nuit, elle enterra les cendres de Baba Yaga dans un trou très profond, parce qu'elle était encore sa servante pour un jour, et aussi pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais ressortir.

» Et le lendemain, elle dit à haute voix : Je n'ai pas oublié, je suis Illyana ! Et comme la princesse avait bien compté les jours, elle redevint une jeune fille, aux cheveux d'or. Katya et Piotr pleurèrent quand ils la retrouvèrent.

» C'était toi, c'était toi, tout le temps, c'était toi !

» Elle rentra avec eux au palais du tsar, et ils ne se quittèrent plus jamais. »

Enfin Kitty se redressa, relacha sa prise sur la bouche d'Illyana, qui lança une terrible série d'insultes en russe. Et Kitty eut un instant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas toi ! la rassura Illyana. C'est cette garce de Baba Yaga - ou pas tout a fait elle, juste un de ces maudits démons - qui a exploité mon inconscient, mon histoire, les schémas de conte, qui... qui a voulu me posséder, pour que je raconte son histoire, pour que je finisse de la faire exister dans notre monde, à travers moi ! » Elle jura encore en russe, puis se calma un peu, se tourna vers Kitty. « Et tu m'as sauvée, avec la fin. Merci. Oh, merci.

\- J'aurais dû deviner avant, que ce n'était pas toi. Kitty frissonna, en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Tu n'aurais jamais raconté ça. Des histoires aussi horribles, je veux dire.

\- Non, répondit Illyana. Je ne les dis pas. » Elle reprit, prenant un air solennel, plaisantant à moitié « Ce soir, Kitty Pryde, sans magie, sans utiliser tes pouvoirs même, tu as vaincu un démon ! » Elle reprit sur un ton plus normal. « Et bien sûr, elle m'a laissé son mal de tête de chien, ce serait trop facile sinon. Mais cela va vite passer.

\- Peut-être que maintenant _est_ vraiment le bon moment pour dormir, depuis le temps que je le propose, dit Kitty en faisant semblant de bailler.

\- Très certainement ! Cela ira mieux demain matin. »

Illyana se fourra sous les couvertures, et Kitty regagna son lit pour l'imiter.

« Et tu sais, dit encore Illyana, d'une petite voix déjà ensommeillée, ou peut-être juste mal assurée, même pour cela, c'est bon de t'avoir, là, à veiller sur mes cauchemars. »


End file.
